


Fairy Lights and Late Nights

by artisticpear



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dangan Ronpa didnt happen, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Movie Night, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Sleepovers, Tangled (2010) mentioned, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, oma kokichi is babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticpear/pseuds/artisticpear
Summary: Just a little Ouma-centric fluff since ive been torturing him in my most recent fics
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede & Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Fairy Lights and Late Nights

Rantaro, Kaede and Ouma walked through the park after school as they did most afternoons. It was a friday, which meant that Kaede and Ouma were going to spend the night at Rantaro’s house. Rantaro lived alone so there was no complaint from the parents. Ouma was dressed in one of their school uniforms with an oversized purple and black sweater over it. The taller two knew that sweaters that swallowed him whole made him feel better, as they covered the countless scars all over his torso. Ouma was grateful for such good friends.

“So, I brought some stuff for tonight.” Kaede beamed. “I brought some nail polish and face masks and i even got some cute american movies!” Ouma smiled, hugging onto her arm.

“I have popcorn and enough blankets to smother us!” Rantarou replied. He saw Ouma’s eyes sparkle. He smiled. The main reason they planned the whole weekend was for this kid since they knew he had a bad home life. Poor kid didn't get to have fun often but they knew they could change that. 

Their feet crunched in the snow until they arrived at a small house. Rantaro unlocked the door and they all went inside. They put their shoes in the genkan and Kaede led Ouma to the couch. He smiled. “Thanks Kaede-chan.” Rantaro walked in with the blankets and turned on the fairy lights that lit up around the room. 

“I'm going to make food.” He said. “Then I'll be back and we can watch some movies together!”

“Okay, be careful Rantaro-kun!” Kaede smiled as he retreated into the kitchen. “So, Kokichi-kun, what do you wanna do for now?” Ouma paused, playing with his hands.

“C-could you paint my nails?” Ouma stammered nervously. 

“Of course!” She smiled, reaching into her bag. She pulled out a multitude of different colored nail polishes. “What color?” 

“B-black?” Kokichi asked. “If you have that?” Kaede smiled and nodded, pulling out the black nail polish that Rantaro often took from her. She opened the nail polish and painted his nails.

“Now, don't touch anything for a bit, okay?” Kaede insisted. Ouma nodded. Kaede put her stuff on a side table so they could use it when Rantaro came back in. Ouma waved his hands in the air in an effort for them to dry quicker. Kaede laughed, and he smiled back at her.

“Alright, our Yakitori is cooling, i just finished.” The green haired boy came into view. Ouma held out his hands for Rantaro to see.

“Kaede-chan painted my nails!” Ouma smiled. 

“Oh! We match!!” Rantarou held out his nails beside Ouma’s and the smaller boy’s eyes widened. 

“That's so cool!” Ouma said excitedly. 

"Say, How 'bout we pick out a movie to watch while we eat?"

"Yes!!" Kaede pulled out a few old American movies that she liked. There was Matilda, Finding Nemo, Christopher Robin and Tangled. They looked through the movies and eventually decided on Tangled. Rantaro brought out the yakitori and they put on the movie while they ate. After they finished eating, Ouma curled up between the two on either side of him and let kaede run a soft hand through his long hair. 

The credits started rolling and they looked down to a drowsy, smiling kid. They didn't notice until he got up that he had teared up. 

"Kokichi-kun?" Kaede asked looking at him worried. "D-don't cry, what's wrong?"

"T-thank you.." He wiped his eyes with his sleeves. "Y-You guys are so good to me." They smiled and hugged him, letting him cry into Rantaro's shoulder for a bit. He eventually dozed off and they laid him down.

"Sweet dreams, Kokichi-kun."


End file.
